


Coffeehouse Strangers

by quaxon_holland



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quaxon_holland/pseuds/quaxon_holland
Summary: You're on your normal coffee & doughnut run at your local cafe when you happen to bump into Steve Rogers on your way out. The two of you hit it off and find yourselves wondering when you'll see each other next.





	Coffeehouse Strangers

The streets of New York City were crowded with people rushing off to work as you made your way to your favorite coffee shop. You stopped there every morning for breakfast, knowing their staff was dependable. 

You had recently started a new job working in one of the office buildings near Stark tower; you had to admit, being so close to the Avengers all the time you got pretty geeked out. Your office was on the 75th floor, and sometimes you could even see Tony walking around his office if you looked hard enough. 

As you entered the small cafe, the smell of blueberry scones and hazelnut coffee filled the air. You automatically knew your best friend was working the morning shift. 

"Good morning, Vanessa!" You said cheerfully as you reached for your wallet. "I'd like my normal, please." 

Vanessa greeted you with a smile, "Of course! What's the agenda at work today?" 

"Oh you know, the usual. Boring paperwork followed by, shocker, more paperwork! Seems like that's all I'm capable of doing anymore," you laughed softly, handing over the money. At this point, you had the total memorized. 

"Don't you think it's time that you, like, met a man and actually got a life outside of work?" Vanessa questioned with a playful giggle. 

Rolling your eyes, you give her a smile and grab your stuff. "We'll see, I'll text you later!" 

With a final wave, you turn to walk out the door, except you run straight into a man's chest, which should've just been a wall. Whoever it was, he had a solid figure, his shirt stretching slightly over his muscular body. Moving your eyes up to meet his, you look into a pair of aviators. 

"I'm-I'm very sorry sir I didn't know you were there," you stammered, which only made the man chuckle. 

"Don't worry 'bout it doll, it's my fault. I should've given ya more room." The second he opened his mouth, you knew who it was. 

"Oh my God... you're Steve Rogers," you said as your eyes widened, "Like, THE Steve Rogers. Captain America." 

Steve flashes his smile and looks around before taking his aviators off. His eyes met yours once more, and you were mesmerized by the blue oceanic orbs that had captured you so immensely. 

"Yes ma'am, that would be me," he says with a laugh so soft it sent butterflies through your stomach, "Mind if I order real quick?" he asks, gesturing to the counter. 

"Oh, oh yeah sure! Sorry I'm just kinda everywhere right now," You give him a smile and move aside. You couldn't bring yourself to move, so you stand beside him and wait for him to receive his coffee. 

"So are you going to work right now?" you questioned curiously, not trying to be obvious. 

"Yeah, I have a meeting with a few of the other team members. You goin' to work too?" he looks back to you, being sure to give you his full attention as he grabs his food and coffee. 

"Yes! As a matter of fact, I work in the technical building right across the street from Stark tower," you say with a smile, deciding to take a chance, "Walk me there?" 

"Sure thing! It'd be nice to have some company for once," Steve says as he opens the cafe door for you, "Lead the way, m'lady," he jokes, even though it made your heart flutter. You couldn't even begin to imagine what it'd be like to be Steve's girlfriend. 

As the two of you walked down the street you both pointed out a few of your favorite things about the city and shared a couple laughs. You had to admit that despite not wanting to be a typical fangirl, you were falling for Steve. 

You eventually reach the corner that joined the street where both your workplaces were, and Steve slows to a stop. "Well, doll, it looks like our time is up. I had a really great time though," Steve says, offering you a small smile. You could tell he seemed kind of disappointed. 

Nodding in agreement, and looking up at him, you dreaded leaving him even more, "yeah, me too. Thanks for walking with me." 

"Of course, maybe we'll bump into each other again soon," he says as he slowly makes his way towards the tower entrance. 

You give him a wave as you turn to walk across the street. Just as you're about to step inside, you hear Steve call after you. 

"I never got your name!" he shouts above the street noise. 

"[Y/N]!" you called back. 

"Well it was lovely to meet you, [Y/N]," Steve says before laughing to himself and walking in. 

As you make your way to your office, you can't stop smiling at how amazing your name sounded coming from Steve Rogers. You wished the walk from the cafe to the building had been longer. 

Across the street, Steve Rogers sat, unable to focus on the task at hand. Tony's voice was merely background noise as he thought about your adorable little smile, wondering when he would see you next.


End file.
